Carolina and York
by megaghostgirl101
Summary: After episode 11 of season 9, I made this to show how Carolina has feelings toward York when he gets hurt. Characters are York and Carolina


Rvb Yorkalina

As I stand watching from the window up top, above the training room floor, I watch as Maine breaks free of the lockdown paint and smashing into a wall throwing it at Agent Texas and missing, hitting York instead. Texas then shoots him multiple times with the paint hoping to end the match, but Maine still manages to grab a grenade from his hard case. He throws it to where York was trying to get up. "Hey!" I hear Texas scream over her com. Then she immediately shoots him with the paint a few times hoping before the grenade blew up his heart would lockdown. The grenade finally goes off on York's left side throwing him backwards with burned armor.

Up top everyone leaves the room to go help York, but I stay to call for a medical team. "F.I.L.S.S we need a medical team to the training floor stat!" Opening a com. The medical alarm raises as I run straight past the others and to York, who now lies burned and in pain. "York, York!" I call his name but he doesn't respond. The medical team arrives, and I say unpatentily "Get over here now!" "Come on York hang in there." I say while the medical team gets to work on turning York over without injuring him further. "I can't believe she did that to him. Shot his armor, sacrificed him." South says. "Lockdown hardens the armor, she probably saved his life." Wash responds. "Quick thinking." North chimes in. "Yeah, really quick." I say looking at Texas as her own medical team helps her. "Everyone stand down, now. You should be ashamed of yourselves, I expected act as a team." The Director says entering the training room. "They used live ammunition on the floor sir, that's against regulations." Wash says to him. "Do you think our enemy's will care about regulations on the battlefield Agent Washington?" The Director asks him. "So your not punishing them?" Wash asks him back. "Ingenuity, and adaptability are adrimle traits. You should all learn something from this. Dismissed." The Director says leaving the training room. "Yeah you should learn something from this alright." CT chimes in. "I can't believe this." Wash says. "Don't forget to check your place on that list Wash." CT says back to him. "Interesting." I say as I see Texas's medical team walk her away.

Soon the medical team finally removes York from the ground and lift him on a Gurney. I follow them to an operating room, but the medical team say I have to wait outside. I watch as they remove all of his armor and taking his helmet off, revealing his bloody left eye. They have to remove half his body suit which exposes more scratches and wounds. I soon half to leave because I can't take it anymore, so I go back to my quarters.

After two hours have passed North knocks on the door, and I let him in. "Hey York's doing fine and he wants to see you." He says to me. "Ok, thanks for letting me know." I say to him and he leaves to go to his own quarters. I eventually get up and head to the infirmary and I see York sitting up in bed laying his head back. I walk in and he looks at me just in time to see me drop my head. "Hey Lina, what's wrong?" York asks me. Then I just break down in tears when I look at him, with bandages covering his left eye and his upper chest. "Hey, come over here, sit next to me." He says. I walk over to him and sit on his right side, he sees im still in tears, he puts an arm around me. "I was just, worried you wouldn't make it." I say. "Well don't be, im fine now, still a little sore though, but ok. I did lose my left eye sadly." He says pointing to the bandages. "Does it hurt?" I ask him. "A little, it hurts mostly when I read." He says back to me. I lean closer to him resting my head on his shoulder. "I thought I was going to lose you York, I thought you were going to die." I say starting to tear up again. "Hey, at least I still have 'half' of my good looks." He jokes. I look up into his one good eye and smile. He leans down and presses his lips against mine and I return it. I use my hands to wrap around his neck deepening the kiss. We brake apart to catch our breath, and smile at each other. "Well I got to go, im kinda tired from today." I say to him. "Ok see you tomorrow night maybe?" He says smiling at me. "Maybe." I say smiling back and heading towards the entrance. "Well I wouldn't want to wait to see your beautiful face again." He says laying back down to rest his head. I turn around and leave wanting to see him even more. When I got back to my quarters I lay down thinking of him, then I pass out and sleep to continue dreaming of him and I together.


End file.
